


¿Qué es un amigo de la infancia?

by Mia



Category: Free!
Genre: Amigos de la infancia, Childhood Friends, Day 4, Fluff, Hasta que me digno escribir algo en español, M/M, MakoHaru Week 2016, favorite trope, two dorks in love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia/pseuds/Mia
Summary: ¿Qué es un amigo de la infancia? Aparentemente son esos amigos que conoces cuando eres niño, pero... ¿qué define a un amigo de la infancia?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Una nueva entrada para la MakoHaru Week, día 4: Favorite Trope  
> Mi _trope_ favorito es el de amigos de la infancia. Cómo Makoto y Haru siempre han estado juntos y siempre serán parte de sus vidas.

Nagisa era su amigo de la infancia. El pequeño rubio de grandes ojos magenta se había presentado en algún momento de su niñez y cavado un lugar muy especial en la vida de Makoto y Haru. El chico tenía la capacidad de atraerte hacia él, como si todo en su pequeña existencia gritara  _ hermano pequeño _ y despertara la necesidad de protegerlo y mimarlo a toda costa, pero solo para aquellos más cercanos a él era conocido que Nagisa era también alguien en quien uno podía apoyarse.

Rin era su amigo de la infancia. Más o menos. Se presentó un día durante su niñez, puso sus vidas de cabeza por dos meses y los efectos de su relación había durado años, pero técnicamente aún contaba cómo su amigo de la infancia aunque por algún tiempo hubiera dudado si seguían siendo amigos.

Makoto era su amigo de la infancia y al mismo tiempo no lo era. Makoto era esa presencia constante en su vida, su mejor amigo y compañero durante toda su existencia. Makoto no era su amigo, no era  _ solo _ su amigo. Tampoco eran  _ almas gemelas _ , pues qué aburrido hubiera sido encontrar a alguien exactamente igual a ti.

Makoto era esa persona que necesitaba de él para enfrentar sus miedos y que al mismo tiempo estaba a su lado cuando él debía enfrentar los suyos. Creía también que era la persona que mejor entendía su amor por el agua, ya que ninguna otra persona hubiera podido sobrellevar tan bien su inmenso temor al  _ monstruo _ oculto en las profundidades si no amara tanto nadar. Era bastante más comunicativo, pero era quien mejor comprendía su silencio. Actuaba como la voz de su conciencia al mismo tiempo que le concedía muchos de sus caprichos. Makoto sonreía todo el tiempo mientras que él siempre tenía una estóica expresión en su rostro. No había nadie en el mundo que comprendiera mejor su alma. Se complementaban a un nivel que otros no podían entender.

—Esta es la última bolsa —Makoto se había quedado a ayudarlo a limpiar luego de su pequeña fiesta de celebración por el sexto lugar en las nacionales.

Makoto no era su amigo de la infancia. Makoto era la persona que quería lo acompañara toda la vida, que aunque tuvieran sueños diferentes aún podrían animarse mutuamente a perseguirlos. Se habían prometido muchos años atrás que siempre nadarían juntos, no rompería jamás ese juramento, no quería romperlo.

—Makoto —Su tono de voz era serio y Makoto lucía confundido, pero le prestó atención— Quédate conmigo.

Demasiado ambiguo. La expresión de Makoto le decía que no lo había entendido bien.

—Para siempre… —Ahora sus mejillas se sentían muy cálidas al notar que a Makoto llegaba algún entendimiento— ...cuando yo nade, si tú estás en mi corazón también nadarás conmigo.

La calidez se extendió a todo su cuerpo cuando sintió los grandes brazos de Makoto rodearlo por completo. Suspiró aliviado, refugiando su rostro en el amplio pecho del más grande. —Para siempre, Haru… para siempre.


End file.
